Not a surpise
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily and Damon find out that Summer and Sasha are dating, and realize that it isn't that surprising. This is set two years in the future, and Emily and Damon are now married. Emily never got pregnant in my story
1. Chapter 1

"So, this is interesting," Damon said slowly, coming around the corner and into the bedroom. Emily was still lying in bed. Damon was the early riser of the two, which surprised Emily , and he always seemed to have gone through half his day before she woke up.

"Hmm?" Emily said sleepily, not even opening her eyes.

"Sasha just called me."

"He did? What time is it? Is something wrong?" Emily sat up quickly, looking worried and suddenly wide awake.

"It's almost 9:45 am," Damon said with a small laugh.

"Damon! I told you to wake me up earlier! I keep sleeping in so late!"

"You deserve to sleep in late for a while. You spent your whole life waking up early. This is your chance to relax."

Emily fell back onto the bed. "Fair enough. Plus, I think I'm still tired from our honeymoon in Paris," she added with a teasing smile as Damon came and sat next to her on the bed.

"You better be," Damon said with a wink, leaning down to kiss her.

"Wait," Emily said suddenly. "You said something about Sasha. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He just invited us to dinner at his new house."

"Oh," Emily said, sounding a little confused. "Well, that's sweet of him."

"Yeah, but he said him and Summer are inviting us."

Emily sat up again. "Why are Sasha and Summer inviting us to dinner?"

Damon shrugged. "That's why I said it's interesting."

"Do you think they're together now?" Emily asked. "They seemed pretty close at our wedding."

"No idea. Maybe. I didn't notice." Damon smiled and added, "I was pretty much focused on you the whole time."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha's house in Bolder wasn't far from Emily and Damon's. They knocked on the door and heard Sasha shout, "Come in!" from somewhere inside. Damon opened the door and let Emily in ahead of him. Summer came into the entryway.

"Hi!" she said happily, and they all hugged. "How are you? How was the honeymoon? Perfect?"

"Perfect is a good way to describe it," Damon said.

Emily nodded. "It was so beautiful there."

"I bet. We're so jealous." Summer turned around and walked toward the kitchen and Emily gave Damon a look. He shrugged. "Come on in. Sasha's still working on dinner. He's so excited to have someone to cook for besides me."

Emily looked at Damon again, her eyes wide.

"I don't know!" Damon whispered in response to her unasked question. "Just ask her!"

"I can't do that!" Emily whispered back.

They followed Summer around the corner into the kitchen. Sasha was working on slicing peppers and tomatoes . "Salad and pasta sound good?" he asked as he hugged both Emily and Damon.

"Great," Emily said. "It smells amazing. I've hardly eaten all day."

"In anticipation of this?" Sasha said with a laugh.

"Not really," Emily said with a shrug. "Just… busy with home things. I just forgot."

"Ahh, right," Sasha said, winking at Damon. "Newlyweds."

Emily blushed, but Damon laughed.

Summer lightly smacked Sasha's arm. "Don't say that! How embarrassing!"

"Sorry, babe," Sasha said, glancing back at her but still laughing. "But you know it's true."

Summer rolled her eyes. Emily couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but since you just did," Emily said, gesturing to Sasha. "Is something going on here?" She pointed between Summer and Sasha. "Because it seems like there is."

"Okay," Sasha said, abandoning the vegetables on the counter and turning to Emily and Damon. He reached over and took Summer's hand. "So this may seem kind of bizarre, but we actually wanted to have you over so we could thank you."

"For?" Damon said slowly.

"Well, obviously we've known each other for a long time," he said, pointing to both himself and Summer. "A shorter time as you two have known each other. But we've been 'just friends'." He put air quotes around the term. "But at your wedding…". His voice trailed off.

"Um, do I really want to hear this?" Emily asked skeptically.

Sasha laughed. "What do you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Well, I've known you just as long and I know you well. So I'm kind of afraid."

"Don't worry," Summer said. "I wouldn't let him say anything like that."

"Because it didn't happen?" Emily asked, squinting her eyes and looking at them carefully as though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. "Or because you just won't let him tell you?"

"Definitely the second one," Sasha said quickly. Damon gave him a high five.

"Ugh. Men," Emily said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you tell me Summer?"

So they left the boys in the kitchen and went out to the living room.

"So, you two are together now?" Emily asked once they sat down on the couch.

Summer nodded. "It just kind of… happened. I mean, we've always been so close, but at your wedding." Her voice trailed off as she thought back. "We were dancing and he said, 'I miss you.' And I said, 'I miss us.' And it was just… a moment. And the rest is history."

"That's so amazing," Emily said with a smile. "I love you two and I'm so happy for you. But it's not that surprising."

"Really?" Summer said, raising her eyebrows. "It surprised me."

"We just always saw that… connection at the gym the way you looked at each other. He cares about you so much. I can see it."

Summer hugged Emily. "We have a long way to go before we're like you two though."


End file.
